Der Beweis
by Fontin
Summary: Severus Snape macht Albus Dumbledore ein schreckliches Geständnis. Aber dieser reagiert völlig anders, als erwartet... wurde vor Erscheinen des 7. Bandes geschrieben!


DER BEWEIS

So lange, wie es ihm nur möglich gewesen war, hatte er dieses Gespräch aufgeschoben.

Doch irgendwann war schließlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem er es ihm erzählen musste. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, als er davon berichtete, was in seinem Haus gesehen war.

Vollkommen ausdruckslos.

Nur ein einziges Mal stockte seine Stimme. Dies geschah, als er zu dem Punkt kam, den er am Liebsten für immer vergessen und verschwiegen hätte.

Doch dies war unmöglich.

Als Severus Snape seine Erzählung beendet hatte, schwiegen sie beide.

Albus Dumbledore machte ein ungewohnt ernstes Gesicht. Er schien zu überlegen.

Was mochte ihm wohl jetzt durch den Kopf gehen?

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl", sagte Snape in einem Ton, den er sonst nie anschlug. Seine Stimme klang entschuldigend, ja sogar reumütig.

Dumbledore nickte.

„Ich weiß, Severus. Ich weiß, dass es so war."

Da war kein Vorwurf in seiner Stimme und auch keine Enttäuschung, sondern nur Ruhe und – …und Besorgnis.

„Voldemort", sagte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, „ er glaubt nicht, dass der Junge Erfolg haben wird?"

„Nein", erwiderte Snape.

„Das habe ich befürchtet."

Während Dumbledore diese Worte aussprach, verdüsterte sich Snapes Miene und er dachte daran, wie aufgeregt und stolz der Junge war, weil _ihm_ eine solche Aufgabe zugeteilt worden war.

Doch in Wahrheit hatte er keine Ahnung. Gar keine Ahnung, denn er wusste nicht wie es war…  
… einen Menschen zu töten.

Dumbledore sah Snape über die Ränder seiner Brillengläser an.

„Wissen Sie Severus, das wirklich Tragische dabei ist, dass Lucius Malfoy immer der festen Meinung war, das Richtige für seinen Sohn zu tun."

_Was Väter ihren Söhne alles antun können_, dachte Snape, dessen Beziehung zu seinem eigenen Vater – vorsichtig ausgedrückt – sehr unterkühlt gewesen war.

Und das aus gutem Grund.

Nie dachte Snape an seinen Vater, der ein Tyrann gewesen war, doch jetzt war er froh, dass die Erinnerung an diesen Mann eine andere aus seinem Bewusstsein verdrängte.

Jene andere Erinnerung, sie beherrschte seit Kurzem all seine Gedanken, ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe komme.

Was hatte er nur getan!

„Severus! Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Dumbledore sah ihn an.

Noch immer war seine Stimme besorgt und nicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Ja", sagte Snape knapp. Doch in Wahrheit war gar nichts in Ordnung und das wussten sie beide.

_Wenn ich an Dumbledores Stelle wäre, wenn ich der Anführer eines Ordens wäre, der aktiv gegen den schrecklichsten Zauberer kämpft, der je gelebt hat und mein bester Spion hätte das getan, was ich getan habe… __  
__Dann hätte ich anders reagiert.  
_  
Ja, seine Reaktion wäre ganz anders ausgefallen als die von Dumbledore.

„Sie wissen, was das, was Sie mir eben erzählt haben, bedeutet?", fragte Dumbledore und Snape nickte bejahend, ehe er zu sprechen begann.

„Malfoy wird seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen können und da ich nicht…"

Er verstummte. Die Hand, die auf seinem Schoß ruhte, ballte sich zur Faust.

„Warum" fing Snape an, „warum haben Sie nie?"

Die Faust öffnete sich wieder ein wenig.

„Warum haben Sie mich nie einen Unbrechenbaren Schwur schwören lassen?"

Diese Frage schien den Schulleiter ein wenig zu überraschen. Er zog kurz die Augenbrauen hoch, doch dann lächelte er.

„Ich sah nie einen Grund dafür", erklärte er freundlich. „Ich wusste auch so, dass ich Ihnen vertrauen kann. Außerdem, „fügte er hinzu, „halte ich sowieso nicht sehr viel von derartigen Schwüren. Jeder kann in eine unglückliche Situation geraten, wo er den Schwur, natürlich nur gezwungenermaßen, brechen muss."

Snape antwortete nicht. Nun war alles gesagt, er hatte es Dumbledore erzählt, hatte dem Schulleiter davon berichtet, wie Narcissa Malfoy ihn aufgesucht und um Hilfe gefleht und schließlich das Leisten eines Unbrechenbaren Schwurs von ihm verlangt hatte.

Severus Snape war dieser Aufforderung nachgekommen.

Wer einen Unbrechenbaren Schwur brach, bezahlte dies mit seinem Leben.

Die Zeit lief Snape davon. Wie lange würde er noch leben? Wie viele Monate blieben ihm noch?

Der Dunkle Lord hatte Draco Malfoy befohlen, Dumbledore während des sechsten Schuljahres zu töten und dem Jungen dabei deutlich klar gemacht, welche Konsequenzen es für die Familie Malfoy hätte, sollte Draco versagen oder seine Meinung ändern…

„Sie werden den Schwur einhalten."

Die Worte kamen plötzlich und unerwartet. Snape starrte Dumbledore, dessen Stimme entschlossen geklungen hatte, an.

„Wie bitte? Was verlangen Sie von mir?"

„Sie haben richtig verstanden, Severus. Sie werden Ihren Schwur nicht brechen."

Er würde leben?

„Nein!"

Es brach aus ihm heraus und noch ehe er die Worte überhaupt auch nur überdacht hatte, waren sie schon ausgesprochen.

„Als ich noch sein Anhänger war, habe ich nie getötet! Noch nie habe ich gemordet!"

Die Heftigkeit jener beiden Sätze erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Was war nur in ihm gefahren, dass er so reagierte?

Doch es war die Wahrheit.

Ja, er hatte während seiner Zeit als Todesser gefoltert und zugelassen, dass andere Wehrlose folterten, doch nie hatte Snape einen Avada Kadavra angewandt.

Nie in der Vergangenheit und nie würde er es in der Zukunft tun, dessen war er sich absolut sicher.

Dumbledores blaue Augen sahen in Snapes schwarze.

„Ich weiß, was Sie durchgemacht haben, Severus, als Voldemort zurückkehrte."

Als ob er Opfer und nicht Täter wäre! Aber es stimmte schon, Voldemorts Rückkehr hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Snape die Vergangenheit, _seine_ Vergangenheit, einholte.

Snape war davon überzeugt gewesen, sein Todesserdasein für immer hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Aber dann wurde er wieder ein Anhänger Des dunklen Lords, zumindest scheinbar.

In Wahrheit aber, war er diesmal ein Spion Dumbledores.

„Hören Sie, Severus, ich bin alt. Ich habe mein Leben gelebt."

„Das ist kein Grund, dass ich es gewaltsam beende."

Zum ersten Mal seit Langem, war es Snape unmöglich, einer Person in die Augen zu blicken.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

Es kostete Snape ein wenig Überwindung, doch dann blickte er Dumbledore wieder ins Gesicht.

„Warum verlangen Sie das von mir, Sir?

War das Ganze womöglich nur ein Test? Wenn ja, was wollte Dumbledore damit bezwecken?

„Wenn Sie die Aufgabe, die Draco Malfoy zugeteilt wurde, zu Ende führen, würde Voldemort Ihnen so vertrauen, wie ich jetzt bereits tue. Er hätte dann keinen Grund mehr, an Ihnen zu zweifeln."

„Er zweifelt nicht an mir", sagte Snape seltsam tonlos. Natürlich wussten sie beide, dass dies nicht die Wahrheit war. Der Dunkle Lord misstraute Snape, ebenso wie einige seiner Anhänger es taten.

„Sobald Sie das Vertrauen von Voldemort gewonnen haben, wird alles sehr viel leichter werden. Dann können Sie Harry noch besser unterstützen und noch mehr über gewisse Dinge herausfinden", sagte Dumbledore.

Harry Potter beschützen! Snape hasste den Jungen, der ihn so sehr an dessen Vater James erinnerte. Wie oft hatte er hatte sich schon gewünscht, die Möglichkeit würde sich ergeben, Potter endgültig von der Schule zu weisen.

Aber Snape wusste auch um die große Bedeutung des Auserwählten und hatte ihm bereits im ersten Schuljahr das Leben gerettet.

Was für ein Widerspruch!

„Ich weiß, Severus, dass was ich sage muss in Ihren Ohren ungeheuerlich klingen, aber lassen Sie es mich erklären-"

„Nein!", unterbrach ihn Snape. „Die Antwort ist nein! Der junge Malfoy wird sicherlich den einen oder anderen halbherzigen Versuch starten, seinen Auftrag auszuführen, aber es wird ihm nicht gelingen, denn er überschätzt sich selbst! Ich werde meinen Schwur nicht einhalten können! Niemals!"

Snape merkte, dass er sich aufregte. Er musste sich wieder beruhigen.

Er glaubte zu wissen, was sein Gegenüber als Nächste erwähnen würde.

_„Ihnen ist doch bewusst, was dem Jungen und seiner Familie blüht, wenn der Auftrag fehlschlägt_", hörte er Dumbledore bereits in seinen Gedanken sagen.

„Sir", begann Snape, „Der Dunkle Lord fürchtet Sie. Sie sind der Einzige, den er fürchtet. Wenn…", er verstummte kurz. „Wenn Ich meinen Schwur einhalte, verliert die Zaubererwelt einen der größten Zauberer aller Zeiten. Man braucht Sie, Sir."

Snape bemerkte, dass Dumbledore etwas sagen wollte und so sprach er nicht weiter.

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir alles erzählt haben, Severus", sagte der Schulleiter, „ Noch heute Abend werde ich mich auf eine Reise begeben. Eine sehr gefährliche Reise. Wenn ich wiederkomme, sollte ich wiederkommen, dann bitte ich Sie bereit zu sein, denn es ist sehr gut möglich, dass ich dann Ihre Hilfe benötigen werde."

Snape begriff nicht, was Dumbledore damit meinte, doch es stand ihm nicht zu, Fragen zu stellen und so erhob er sich. Dumbledore nickte ihm freundlich zu.

Dumbledore, wie dankbar Snape diesem Mann war, denn er hatte dem einstigen Anhänger Voldemorts eine zweite Chance gegeben. Albus Dumbledore hatte immer an Snape geglaubt und ihm Beweise seines Vertrauens entgegen gebracht.

Aufgrund seiner Dienste als Spion, war Snape nie wegen seiner Verbrechen, die er als Todesser begannen hatte, angeklagt gewesen.

Dafür hatte Dumbledore gesorgt.

Er war es auch gewesen, der zugelassen hatte, dass Snape an Hogwarts unterrichten durfte, obwohl die anderen Lehrer ihre, zum Teil sehr starken, Bedenken geäußert hatten.

Denn Dumbledore vertraute ihm. Und trotzdem, in zumindest einer Sache schien er Snape nicht genug zu vertrauen und so hatte er ihm bisher einen ganz besonderen Wunsch verweigert.

Doch mittlerweile hatte sich Snape damit abgefunden, dass ihm dieser Wusch nie erfüllt werden würde.

Snape befand sich bereits an der Tür, als Dumbledore seinen Namen rief.

„Ja?"

Snape drehte sich um und sah, dass sich der alte und ehrwürdige Zauberer erhoben hatte.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten, Severus."

Das war er! Sein größter Wunsch. Snape schwieg kurz.

„Danke, Sir."

Dumbledore lächelte nur. Soeben hatte er Snape den letzten Beweis seines starken Vertrauens entgegen gebracht.

Monate später…

Snape sah Dumbledore an und Hass und Abscheu zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Jene anderen, die hier um ihn und Dumbledore herum standen, glaubten zu wissen, wem dieser Hass galt.

Nur Snape und sein Gegenüber wussten, wem er wirklich galt.

Obwohl er es hatte vermeiden wollen, sah Snape Dumbledore direkt in die blauen Augen. Im selben Augenblick erkannte er, dass dies ein Fehler gewesen war.

Diese blauen Augen, nie würde er sie vergessen. Sie würden ihn verfolgen und zwar für immer.

"Severus...bitte..."

Das Flehen in seiner Stimme! Es war das erste Mal überhaupt, dass Snape diesen Zauberer flehen hörte.

Snape erhob seinen Zauberstab, so dass er direkt auf Dumbledore zeigte.

Dumbledore, seine abgestorbene Hand. Wenn Snape damals, als Dumbledore mit einem gewissen Ring am Finger zurückgekehrt war, nicht zur Stelle gewesen wäre, dann…

Dann wäre der Schulleiter bereits gestorben. Doch auch Snapes Hilfe hätte Dumbledore nicht vor dem sicheren Tod retten können.

Es war bereits zu spät gewesen. Zu spät…

_Vergib mir, Albus_, dachte Snape. _Vergib mir_.

„Avada Kadavra."


End file.
